


Words Alone

by GrrHatLet



Series: Dumbledore Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aaron Dumbledore, Abigail Dumbledore, Alice Dumbledore, Alice Dumbledore/Gerda Grindelwald, Deutsch | German, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Genderbending, Gerda Grindelwald, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrHatLet/pseuds/GrrHatLet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice experiences yet another eventful day at the hands of Gerda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly proud of this but dialogue-only stories are so incredible, I wanted to do one of my own. Maybe in the future they'll be another more clever than this. Ah well, glad to write Genderbent HP anyway, it's just too much fun!

“Gerda, stop!”

“ _Was?_ I thought you liked Flamel’s work.”

“Not when it’s sailing over my head. And must you be so careless with my books? Some of those tomes are decades old.”

“ _Onkel_ has books like these gathering dust under the table. Why spend all day inside, Alice, when true knowledge lies _outside_ theory!”

“Theory is the gateway into practice: if one flies blindly into the sky they might just head for the sun.”

“You and your euphemisms. Come outside! Abby’s going to harangue you one way or another, after all.”

“Yes…and outside I _would_ have the option of at least out-running her,”

“Not to mention _Liebe_ has been cooped up inside all day: it would not do to set a bad example, _ja_?”

“Aaron cannot go outside in the daytime, you are aware of this along with _other_ information you really shouldn’t know about.”

“Your brother’s welfare is safe with me: what would I have to gain from telling anyone about his condition?”

“I’m sure Abby could think up a few reasons.” 

“…Then perhaps, we should insinuate that I shall! It’s not often your sister finds reasons to think.”

“You know that is asking for trouble.”

“Trouble is exciting, Alice: and this place could do with a bit of excitement.”

“You stick to your definitions of the word and I’ll stick to mine. —GERDA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Helping you out! It’s much easier to get out the door when not in a seat, Alice.”

“Doesn’t mean you can just hoist me up by the arms and start dragging me across the room! Honestly, you nearly made me splatter a new theory regarding the Hallows…”

“The Hallows will be waiting when we get back. Now, _beelie dich!_ I promised you’d be out in the backyard before dark.”

“Promised? Who on earth to?”

“Ah…an adorable little boy with a sister who’s very stubborn.”

“…He put you up to this, didn’t he?”

“Who?”

“Gerda…”

“Alice, how could I put myself up to something? I am usually up for most everything.”

“Please stop dragging me now; if you’re going to forcibly remove me, at least refrain from doing so down the stairs.”

“You and your sense of adventure. Where would you be without my initiative, Alice?”

“Sitting down, working on the Hallows.”

“Gerda!”

“ _Hallo, Liebe…_ ”

“Hi Ally!”

“Hello, Aaron.”

“What’s this all about? Don’t you geniuses know how legs work?”

“Oh, no need to be alarmed, Abby: Gerda just decided I was in need of assistance in getting some air…”

“Air’s about the last thing you need, considering what your head's full of.”

“Play, Ally?”

“Of course I’ll play, Aaron, just as soon as Gerda releases me.”

“Pick me up!”

“Aaron!”

“I don’t think s-!!“

“Better, _meine_ _Liebe?_ ”

“Uh-huh!”

“Put him down!”

“Quieter, Abby, the neighbors will hear…”

“What’s the harm? He wants to be held, and since your arms are too wiry to pick him up, someone had to soothe him.”

“Stop soothing my brother and you’ll see how wiry they are…”

“Enough, please, both of you.”

“Wanna play, Ally.”

“Yes, alright, of course. Abby you and Aaron can make yourselves comfortable on the lawn while Gerda and I set up the wards.”

“I ain’t going anywhere if Goldilocks pulls out a wand.”

“Want _play_ , Abby.”

“You see? Keep him waiting any longer, and your brother will become upset.”

“Shows how much you know about my brother! Calm him down after he’s had a fit, _then_ we’ll—“

“ENOUGH!”

“…”

“…”

“…?”

“Aaron, I believe there are some garden gnomes nestling under the hedges by the shed. You and Abby go wait quietly, and Gerda and I will meet you there when we’re done.”

“Okay!”

“I’m watching you, Goldilocks…”

“ _Verletz dich nicht, Ziegen-M_ _ӓ_ _dchen.”_

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“Arse…”

“Abby!”

“She started it.”

“Was this your idea of excitement, Gerda?”

“Every day is excitement with you, Alice.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **“Verletz dich nicht, Ziegen-Mӓdchen.”:** "Don’t hurt yourself, goat girl."


End file.
